The present invention relates to an acoustic horn transducer. It is known that in the greater part of acoustic reproduction systems for high fidelity and for professional use, it is convenient to divide the audio range that is comprised between 20 Hz and 20000 Hz in numerous ways, using different types of acoustic transducers, applying the most suitable so as to reproduce the range of frequencies in the most correct way possible; for example a "woofer" loudspeaker is used for the lounger frequencies, a "midrange" loudspeaker for the medium frequencies and a "tweeter" loudspeaker for the high frequencies.
Conventional horn transducers offer, if compared to dome type transducers, the fundamental characteristic of projecting the sound with greater speed through the air, but with a punctiform image and often with a nasal timbre, making the entire system not very pleasant to listen to; on the contrary dome transducers have a good sound emission, but with lower sonorous impact, of "low efficiency", thus making rather approximate the sonority and the timbre dynamics of musical instruments.